


【枪棍组】Catch me

by Qien74



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qien74/pseuds/Qien74
Kudos: 5





	【枪棍组】Catch me

奇鲁靠在床上，伸着腿把脚搁在贝兹的膝盖上。他们中间隔着一层旧毛巾和已经看过的杂志，但奇鲁仍能感受到脚后跟底下大腿肌肉的触感。  
贝兹抱怨了一声，抓着他的脚让他别动，他戴着老花眼镜，鼻息和说话呼出的气息几乎撒到奇鲁的脚背上。他不是故意要捣乱的，只是握着脚掌的掌心烫的他有些心猿意马了。

“嘿，你好久没替我剪过指甲了。”  
奇鲁有些尴尬的动了动脚趾，他的脚被按着像一只手术台上等待解剖的动物，动弹不得。  
“是啊是啊，谁让你自己偷偷剪了呢。别动，我不想伤着你。”  
贝兹又拉着他的脚扯过去了一点。

“你要是觉得这项工作有那么一些困难，我很乐意自己剪的。用指甲钳其实没什么难度。”  
“闭嘴，你这个小混蛋，你其实什么都看得见是不是？只是为了能每天把我呼来喝去才假装失明。好了，现在从我的膝盖上滚下去。”  
贝兹粗糙的手指从他的脚上离开了，床垫那边翘起来了一些，他站起来去把指甲倒掉。

其实当初贝兹向他提出他们可以搬到一起住的时候，他问过他的。  
“你知道我是个盲人吗？我们在一起会遇到比你想象中还多的多的麻烦。”  
贝兹只是把他揽进怀里，蹂躏他那顶有点傻兮兮的毛线帽。  
“别傻了小混蛋，你能看到的可比我多多了。我才不想费心照顾你，你能照顾好自己可比我强多了。”  
然后奇鲁就义无反顾的把家搬了进去。  
并且他发现自己喜欢被贝兹照顾，并不是因为他是个瞎子就需要这些帮助。事实上有一些更为纯粹的理由是因为他爱他。

虽然这么多年来他从未听贝兹亲口说过，但是他能感受到。从每一次小心翼翼的领他避过障碍递上东西，每一次仔仔细细为他理平衣角清理房间，还有那些日常生活里数不清的琐碎小事。他为他变成了一个喜欢碎碎念的人，好让他时刻都知道自己在他身边。为他固定了房子里每一样东西该在的位置，小心收好一切可能有危险的物品。  
奇鲁从来不知道他外表粗旷的朋友能如此心细如发，为了他甚至不惜改变自己的生活。

那些满心欢喜的拥抱，那些当他们在一起时心照不宣的笑容，还有他触碰他时那种亲昵的力道和温度。都在向他传达一个信息。  
其实理论上来讲他不应该看到的，但当你面对的是一个盲人，很多应该被偷偷藏起来的东西反而无所遁形。  
他想这辈子也许都不会再遇到能像这样爱他的人了。

贝兹很快回来了，但奇鲁决定去洗个澡。他把贝兹一个人留在床上，坚持自己能洗干净并且不会滑倒。  
贝兹在床上朝着他的背影大叫  
“要是你滑倒了就像这样大叫!别不好意思!我会第一时间去浴室救你的!”  
“那次是个意外，而且是你动了浴室的位置没摆回去，还好我发现了。”  
“是!就你什么都看得到。”

等奇鲁快速洗完澡出来的时候贝兹已经昏昏欲睡了。他能从他的呼吸声里听出很多东西来，不过现在贝兹的手里一定拿着一本旧杂志，头歪在一边眼镜快滑到鼻尖上。  
奇鲁走过去摸进被窝里，摸走贝兹的眼镜趴到他胸膛上。他喜欢和贝兹贴在一起的感觉，那能让他感到心安。  
他很多次故意在一起出门的时候忘记带盲杖。因为这样就可以肆无忌惮的牵着贝兹的手了，而贝兹也会牢牢牵紧他的。  
介于他有几次乱跑的不良记录，每次他们买完东西回来，贝兹宁可把所有东西都拎在一只手上也要牢牢抓住他时刻不放。  
其实有时候看不见也并不全是让人沮丧的事情，这一点小小的特权就足够让他打从心底里笑出声来了。

他把贝兹的上衣脱掉了，被子里整个都是暖的，那一定都是他事先暖了床的功劳。然后奇鲁开始拨弄贝兹的胸口，亲吻他的下巴和毛茸茸的脸颊把人弄醒。  
“嗨，你回来了吗？想要些特殊服务吗？”  
奇鲁贴着他的嘴唇，右手不安分的隔着裤子抚摸他的下体。  
“想要吗？要吗？”  
他抬脸望他，那双好像蒙着一层罩子的蓝色眼珠盯着他的脸。尽管贝兹知道奇鲁确实是个什么都看不见的瞎子，可总有一些时刻能让他忘了这回事。他感到自己突然害羞起来。

贝兹一把捂住这张充满跃跃欲试的脸，把它按进被窝里。奇鲁顺势继续往下，直到拉开他的内裤，掏出那把大枪来。  
贝兹只能看到一个轮廓在被子底下起起伏伏，奇鲁握着他的那玩意儿一边套弄一边舔舐顶端，尝试着把那东西含进嘴里。  
“快停下!你的牙嗑到我了。”贝兹隔着棉被推他的脑袋。  
“抱歉，我再试一次。”

然后他就感受到一阵湿滑柔软的东西包裹住分身，陷入了美妙的温热里。奇鲁用嘴唇小心裹住牙齿，舌尖在他处于快感中心的龟头上打转。他正努力试着把这根性器吞入更深一点的地方，好用狭窄的喉管圈住套弄。  
奇鲁不断用手指按摩下面的小球，舌头把整根柱身都舔得湿淋淋的。最后他还是做到了，只是当阴茎进入喉咙太深的时候他控制不住的想要干呕。迅速收缩痉挛的食道绞的贝兹立刻就要投降，他掀开被子掰着奇鲁的脖子急急忙忙退出来，快速用手撸了几下就射了奇鲁一脸。

“现在你满意了吧？别总想玩那些新花样，迟早会害死你自己。还有你到底都是从哪里学来这些乱七八糟东西的？”  
贝兹一面替还咳个不停的作死专家擦掉脸上的精液，一面慢慢拍着的背给他顺气。  
“就算做到这份上也没用，别想了。我是绝对绝对不会同意就这样进去的。特别是在上次你生病之后，给我好好用安全套听见没有。”

奇鲁默不作声，抬头用那张咳的涨红的脸望着他，睫毛上还沾着一些分不清到底是什么的可疑液体。  
该死，贝兹明明知道他看不见，可每次都吃这招败下阵来。那小混蛋撞到他怀里，骑着他的腰把他按在床上，然后无比熟稔的从床头柜里翻出一个套子来。  
“你自己来？”  
“到这会儿你就不肯代劳了是吧？没安好心。”  
“我是不介意就这样直接来的啊，要不要试试？”  
说着奇鲁一抬屁股坐到他的下半身上，阴茎在股缝里抵着那个入口来回滑动，贝兹的大枪很快又硬了。  
他咬开包装，给了不停磨蹭的屁股一巴掌  
“起来!”

奇鲁自己的小兄弟早就站起来了，他岔着腿跪在贝兹腰两侧，一边抚慰自己的性器一边用另一只手做扩张。指头在后穴里进进出出，黏糊糊的润滑剂从缝隙里挤出来，滴在贝兹伸到底下戴套子的手上。  
“你知道你现在看起来什么样吗？”  
贝兹的声音听起来哑的要命，呼吸声比平时粗重了几倍，每个字都好像是从轰鸣的胸腔里挤压出来。  
“我哪知道，对我这个看不见的人来说又无所谓，反正都是给你看的。我都不知道这十几二十年来你把我弄成什么样了。”

贝兹再也忍不住了，他掐着奇鲁的腰按下去，火热柱体猛的贯穿了已经濡湿的穴口。  
奇鲁一下子叫出声来，突如其来的进入惊了他一跳，手指紧紧扣住贝兹放在他腰上的手，绷紧的身体向后折出一道弧度。  
贝兹摸着他充满韧性的小腹，一点点把自己挤进去。奇鲁的身材简直出奇的好，他忍不住放任自己的双手在胸腹部和整个腰上留恋了一会儿。后面那两个下陷的腰眼简直艹他妈的性感，他甚至愿意现在就死在这。  
奇鲁终于坐到了底，他向后把自己的两只手撑到贝兹的大腿上，好让他摸个够也看个够，他自己的阴茎直挺挺的朝着贝兹翘的老高。  
贝兹的呼吸声一下沉重起来。  
“知道吗”  
“你现在的样子看起来可真欠操，我他妈恨不得立刻干死你。”

奇鲁笑出声来，收紧后穴夹了他一下。  
“那你喜欢吗？喜欢就亲我一下？”  
贝兹一副受不了的表情翻了个白眼，胯部已经忍不住偷偷动起来。  
“你离我那么远我怎么亲？”  
奇鲁立刻配合的伏下身子，将自己紧紧与贝兹贴合在一起。他伸手摸上他布满胡须的脸，给了对方一个吻。  
“我亲对了吗？”  
“没有，那是我的鼻子。”  
“这里？”  
“不对，那是脸。”  
“这里？”  
“还不对。”  
“你该刮胡子了，我可以帮你刮。”  
“还是担心你自己吧小混蛋。”  
贝兹抓住他紧翘的屁股猛烈抽动起来，奇鲁趴在他的身上被顶的来回耸动，不停发出喘息和细碎的呻吟声。他勾着腿爽的缩成一团，额头抵在贝兹的胸膛上将破碎的呼吸全洒在那里。贝兹掰开他的臀肉揉捏，也好方便自己更容易进去。  
奇鲁从老早以前就爱跟他玩这个游戏，一开始贝兹因为自己泛滥的同情心还真有些难过。后来直到齐鲁开始动手动脚，他才发现这人原来纯粹是在吃他豆腐。

贝兹把齐鲁翻过来换到身下，这个位置会比刚刚更好使力，托着个不轻的大男人动腰真的很费力气。  
奇鲁用腿紧紧缠住他，把自己滴水的性器顶在他肚子上蹭，要求他快点进来。贝兹毫不犹豫的再次进入了他，把自己的欲望狠狠送到对方体内。他们亲密的贴合在一起，激烈的吻着对方像两头野兽纠缠不休，沉重的喘息声混着木床吱呀作响。

贝兹其实是个很念旧的人，他认定了的东西那就是一辈子，少一天一分一钟秒都不行。他喜欢奇鲁干干净净整整齐齐的，牵着他的手，笑着看他露出一口白牙。那就是他们初次见面时的模样。  
而现在他就在他的身边，用同样的热情牢牢抱紧他。对着齐鲁他总有一种说不出来的心悸，那让他一刻都不愿意离开，无论怎么样都记得牢牢牵住他的手。  
这次他绝不会再让这个小混蛋走在他前面了，他会用尽余生，牢牢抓紧他。


End file.
